


Strictly Business

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a business call to attend to, but Loki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

Tony checked himself out in the mirror. Nice suit. Even though he knew he was going to be alone for this business call, he still liked to dress up for work related activities. It felt more professional. Tony went into one of his vacant meeting rooms and put the phone on the table. He liked the privacy of the empty room. Tony had a few minutes before the meeting. So, he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

He had just taken a big sip when suddenly he felt an icy cold aura behind him and heard a sensual whisper of, "Hello, angel," in his ear. Tony nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard his lover's voice.

"Jesus, Lokes," he cried. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You almost scared the shit out of me."

Loki smirked and said, "Oh really? Can I coax other bodily fluids out of you?" Tony knew exactly where this was going and he was having none of it.

"Oh no you don't, Loki," Tony said. "I have a business call. As much as I would love to screw around, and believe me I do, this is pretty darn important. So, I would really appreciate it if we could do this later."

Tony didn't know how Loki did it, but he managed to produce a look that was the perfect mix of hurt and innocence.

"Tony, you're always so mean to me," Loki whined. "You're always jumping to conclusions. Why do you think that all I want from you is sex? Maybe I'm here for moral support. Did you ever think of that?"

Tony chuckled and said, "I love you, babe, but you don't do moral support. Now, if you'll excuse me, this company's going to be calling be any minute now."

Loki sighed and said, "You're right. I don't do moral support, but I'd like to try. I know that this business call is important to you. I don't want you shutting yourself up in these empty rooms, Anthony. I truly want to support your efforts. Please let me stay." Now it was Tony's turn to sigh. Loki's sentiments sounded genuine.

So, Tony gave his lover a kiss on the forehead and said, "All right. You can stay, but no mischief."

Loki smiled with glee. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Stark." he purred. Whether Tony ignored or simply didn't hear Loki's sly tone is still a mystery.

Soon, the phone rang and Tony's business call was under way. At first, Loki was very good. He occupied himself and stayed out of trouble. He would rub Tony's shoulders when he seemed to be getting stressed, and stopped whenever Tony regained his nerve. Loki didn't want to get in the way of his confident businessman. However, there was one shoulder rub that went on noticeably longer than the others.

Loki was so good at massages. Tony didn't even mind really. Soon, Loki brought his hands a bit lower. He was kneading this thumbs into the top of Tony's back. It was a bit distracting, but it felt so good that Tony didn't say anything. After a little while, Loki's hands went from the shoulders to the waist and from the waist to the hips. "What on earth is Loki doing?" Tony thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud. He was on the phone after all.

Before Tony even knew it, Loki had removed his belt and unzipped the fly on his trousers. Tony couldn't believe it, not the Loki being naughty part. Loki being naughty was very believable. No, Tony couldn't believe the fact that he fell for Loki's tricks...again.

Loki slipped his hand into Tony's pants and gave his cock a good squeeze and a few little rubs through his underwear. Tony pretended that this didn't bother him in the slightest. Bad idea. This only made Loki try harder to get a rise out of his love. He pushed the fabric of Tony's boxers aside and started giving him a full on hand job, skin to skin. Tony stuttered a bit, but kept on with his phone call. Loki tried to switch tactics up a bit. He gave Tony's neck a sensual lick and whispered dirty things into his ear.

"God, you're so cute. You make me so hard. I want you to cum all over me, darling. I want to taste you. I want my tongue to do the naughtiest things to your cock. Doesn't that sound exquisite?"

Weak spot. Loki's dirty whispers always got Tony going, but surely Loki wouldn't go overboard. There was no way Loki would blow him while he was on the phone. Then, Tony thought about that for a moment more and realized that he was so wrong.

Since the phone was cordless, Loki could move Tony whichever way he wanted. So, he sat him down in a chair and straddled him. Tony gave Loki a You-Really-Shouldn't-Do-This look. Loki shot back a perfectly executed You-Know-You-Want-This look. There was nothing Tony could do except roll his eyes and give Loki a Fine-Have-It-Your-Way look, but he gave him a warning. Tony put his finger to his lips. Loki could have his way, but he had to be quiet. Loki nodded and smiled evilly.

Now that Tony was right where he should be, Loki began undressing him. He took off Tony's suit jacket and unbuttoned the buttons. It was all so painfully slow and sensuous. Tony tried to stay calm on the phone, but he was having trouble keeping his composure. To save Tony's voice from wavering, Loki decided to occupy his lover's mouth. He stuck his tongue in very deep and passionately kissed him with much vigor. Unfortunately, Tony had to keep breaking the kiss so he could answer the man on the other line. Loki didn't like this. So, he broke the kiss permanently and decided to give Tony little kisses and bites on his face and neck instead.

After a bit, Tony got Loki's attention and mouthed, "He might hear you." Loki didn't like playing second fiddle to a businessman on the phone. So, Loki reached down and gave Tony's cock one strong tug.

"Ah!" Tony gasped out loud. He was quite embarrassed.

"Mr. Stark, are you ok?" asked the man on the other line.

"Yes. I'm fine. Could you excuse me for one moment?" Loki knew that murderous look in Tony's eyes. He was in trouble. As soon as the phone was put down, Loki vanished into thin air. Tony was both relieved and disappointed that Loki left. He had to take this call, but Loki made him feel so good. Regardless, he needed to save face and get back on the phone.

Tony picked up the phone and said, "Sorry about tha-ah!" As quickly as he disappeared, Loki reappeared on his knees with his mouth around Tony's dick. "Sorry. Sorry," Tony stammered out.

The man on the other line said, "It's all right, Mr. Stark. I'll just continue." Tony shot Loki a Did-You-Really-Have-To-Do-That look. Loki replied with a Shut-Up-You-Know-You-Liked-It look. Tony quietly sighed in defeat and sat back down. He gave his lap a tap so Loki knew that he could continue. Loki smiled joyfully and went back at it. Tony struggled not to give himself away as Loki deep-throated him. It was not an easy task. Loki's silver tongue always got Tony hot.

At one point, Tony even forgot himself and moaned out, "Harder."

The man on the other line said, "I feel the same. Our associates really haven't been pushing themselves as hard as they could to turn profits." 

After a little while, Tony was ready to cum.

Just before he did, the man on the other line asked him, "So, Mr. Stark, do we have a deal?"

At that moment, Tony climaxed and cried, "Oh, God. Yeah." There was a moment of awkward silence.

Then, the man on the other line said, " I didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic about my plan, Mr. Stark, but I'm glad you're on board. I'll send you the paperwork later today. Call me when you get it. I'll talk to you then." With that, he hung up. Tony looked up at Loki. His eyes were filled with anger and lust.

"Loki," Tony seethed.

"Yes?" probed Loki.

Tony inhaled sharply and said, "I'm so angry...but I'm so horny. I'm gonna fucking tie you to the bed."

Loki laughed with a bit of manic and said, "You'll have to catch me first." and he ran out of the room. Tony smiled wide and pursued. He loved a good chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Follow me on tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
